


倒霉日快乐

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost all people were alive in the post-war, Don't copy to another site, Embarrassed Harry Potter, Embarrassed Severus Snape, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter take care of Severus Snape, M/M, Naughty Harry Potter, Out of Character, Sad and Sweet, Shy Harry Potter, The majority of people were dogged by bad luck at the same time, Wounded Severus Snape, snarry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: (Please read the tags.)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	倒霉日快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Restricted Work] by [JonWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite). Log in to view. 



> 不知道说什么好但这是全员存活向，而且大家都倒霉的一篇文……无差，这是无差。随便你代他俩谁1谁0啊。  
> 不要吵架。不要吵架。不要吵架。

“波特先生，我真想不到你会办出这种事。”

昏沉的光线沿着窗子扑进来，哈利垂着头缩在椅子上，羊毛衫的衣角被他攒得发皱。他依然没有回应密涅瓦的话。

没什么好说的。从广义上来看，这一回他办的事确实有失身份，但是呢？“为什么我不能看……”感受到房间里波动的魔法似乎一瞬间剧烈了一些，哈利抽抽鼻子，叹了口气，说，“我为什么不能看那本书呢？”

“您确定那是书吗？”听出了密涅瓦难以置信的声音中揉了愤怒，哈利终于抬头，“不是吗？”他尽力在保持着无奈的同时又平和地问，然后看见她对他渐渐涨红了脸。

哈利皱着眉指了指自己，“我希望更多人明白，性，并不是罪恶。那本书也没什么错，它只是告诉你你这个阶段该懂的事；事实上，16岁，麻瓜们就都可以合法购买了，甚至，依据英国的法律，他们在16岁的时候还可以……”

“但你是个巫师！”

“我知道。我从来都没有否认这一点，但教授，既然我们是巫师，那么，我们难道不应该比麻瓜更强吗？”哈利问。

“所以我们更该有羞耻心。”密涅瓦说。

“不，这和羞耻心没什么关系……巫师就不结婚吗？如果婚前一点儿知识储备都没有，到时候怎么办？”

“他们的父母会在婚前传授一定经验。”密涅瓦似乎并没有想到他会追问，但她依然答复道。哈利敏感地注意到她迟疑了半拍；“你计划结婚了吗。”哈利躲避了她的注视，接着拨弄衬衫上的褶皱，摇摇头，然后悄悄放了闭目塞听。

这不是他第一次感觉融不进巫师们。事实上，从他11岁被领进巫师界开始，他就经常会发现他在这里似乎格格不入。

他对巫师界一无所知。11岁前，他像那些混血巫师一样在麻瓜界生活，而在他来了巫师界之后他获得了崇拜，膜拜和敬仰——哪怕那时候他只是个乳臭未干小屁孩，大家也拥护他。为什么呢？因为他哈利·波特，他是活下去的男孩。众所周知，他大难不死，他从黑魔王的索命咒下逃生，他是天选之子，因此，他们坚信他注定带领巫师界走向光明——“胡说。”[1]斯内普冷哼道。

哈利难得附议道，“真正的救世主是我母亲。”

听罢，斯内普合眼，发出了一声意味不明的叹息。他无意深究，也无法深究——斯内普应该不会跟他接着聊什么，他也没什么好继续跟斯内普说。于是沉默又在他们之间爆发开。

距离那件事已经过去了三天，但是，群众显然并没有将其姑息的意思。盯着不远处那盆绿萝，哈利想，也许这就是为什么他会选择跟斯内普共处一室；至少，在圣芒戈没人（除了斯内普）会打扰他。

嗯，斯内普进了圣芒戈。别误会，这次他并不是来送药的。他是来住院的。但是，别担心，他没什么事——哈利看看他缠满了纱布的手指、扎着绷带的右腿和包着三角巾的头，难为情地动了动身子，在心下补了一句“应该”。

西弗勒斯·斯内普应该没有大碍。

至少庞弗雷夫人如是道，而且，他猜他并没有比他更糟。至少（据他所知）斯内普并没有15分钟就收到6封吼叫信，不是吗？好吧。

低头数着手上的茧子，哈利心不在焉地想，斯内普也没有比他强哪去。

至少，哈利·波特没有被自己的坩埚炸伤。

他断不会承认想这句话的时候他有点儿想笑。魔药大师，巫师界最年轻的魔药大师，英国巫师界魔药教材最权威的编撰者——西弗勒斯·斯内普——他居然被他自己的坩埚崩进了圣芒戈。对不起，很对不起，但这真的很好笑啊。

当然，他也没什么资格笑。毕竟他也正处于社会性死亡的状态，比起斯内普，他既不会收到花卉，点心，慰问信，又不会有这么一个单间（病房），正因如此，他才不得不跟这位素往和他不合的人扎堆。

羞耻。堂堂救世主竟沦落至此，他想，这属实令人蒙羞。不过往好了想这可能焉知非福。反正他完成了任务，他对魔法界没了价值，他又一直对巫师界沉闷的风气感觉不自在，因此，这可能是好事。起码，按着现在的数据来看，很快，他估计就没法在这里立足了——他可以去伦敦，巴黎，米兰或旧金山，做好多在巫师界受限的事。但是他唯独不应该躲在斯内普这里。一个声音从内心冒出来对他说，哈利又把它掐灭了。

他还能去哪儿呢？赫敏因为反复病毒性感冒在麻瓜界打吊针，罗恩因为牙口忽然出了问题而在不断求医，卢娜忙着搞摩天轮任意门（他听说这好像是一种可以飞快让巫师搭摩天轮从麻瓜界返回魔法界的技术），卢平和唐克斯在度蜜月，小天狼星正在夏威夷度假（他找他可以，但哈利不想打扰他）……他走投无路了。

如果不是斯内普，可能他就还要被媒体持续轰炸，而不是在这里蹲在板凳上现在想这么多有的没的。手指把发丝往后捋，哈利沉沉吐出了一口气。

但他还是想不通怎么会这样。

他做错什么了吗？如果看书算原罪，那么为什么人们要上学呢？为什么有书信这种东西存在呢？为什么人需要有自我意识呢？为什么人可以有语言组织能力和记忆力呢？杳无音讯，他一个人被捆在绞刑架上，刽子手在台下骂他下流、猥琐、龌龊，但这些真的没错吗？

他只是看了一本书——一本在麻瓜界很正规的教材——然后运气很差地被长辈抓了包，仅此而已。难道只因为这题材是性教育，而他尚未打算结婚，他就不应该看吗？凭什么？

难道他这个年纪的人不该有区分生理差异的权利吗？

难道孩子们都不配知道这些切实跟自身息息相关的知识吗？

他们就一定要等到了“时机”才配知道这些东西吗？时机又是什么东西？哈利低头扪心自问，时机是什么呢……是暧昧，恋爱，结婚，还是罪案？并不是万物都会整齐划一，不然鸡生蛋，蛋生鸡为什么会被七嘴八舌？不然为什么会有三六九等？不然为什么他们会有性别？元素组成合集，合集包含元素。不论是人还是别的什么生物或物质，很多东西——很多、很多东西都会从个体组建群体（整体）；人，更是一份错综复杂的个体，人们，即错综复杂的群体。一定规律使得绝对很稀缺。设立了规矩就会有人损坏，拥有了制度就会有人违章，就像最简单的——有人爱吃苹果就会有人讨厌苹果（甚至对苹果过敏），因此，群体中永远都不可能意见彻底统一，人当然也不可能都是“好人”——可能你觉得孩子还小，不该接触那些“超纲”的知识，但是，罪犯会有这种顾虑吗？哈利想，所以，他不认为他错了。

所以，他被党同伐异。

老实说，他并不反对这一点。这其实很正常，但他为什么会被党同伐异呢？因为他觉得有必要了解下生理知识吗？还是因为对于巫师界来说，他从来都只是一个异类？他所推崇的理念就那么不堪吗？防患于未然是一种谬误吗？他想不通。他实在想不通。

第二声叹息被一阵咳嗽截断，哈利警惕地看去，斯内普正苦闷地闭着眼。他立刻奔了过去——皱了皱眉，血腥味比他之前感受到的浓了许多——哈利快速摸出魔杖，指着斯内普的胸膛，“快快复苏。”他凝神默念。

过了一会儿，直到纱布没了血渍，斯内普重重松了一口气，哈利这才放下了魔杖。

“波特，”低沉沙哑的声线拉住了他的腿，哈利微微侧头然后飞扑了回去。他看着斯内普干裂又惨白的嘴唇严实地压在杯沿，“慢一点。”无视了锐利的黑眼睛的探究，哈利扶着他的背，小声说。

停顿了一下，斯内普终于认命似的埋下了脸。

“够了。”哈利下意识将手慢了一拍，但很快，他又捋了捋斯内普的背。瘦骨嶙峋，他悄悄想。斯内普对他怒目而视。“放松，教授，”不知怎么，他笑了下——可能在斯内普看来十分没皮没脸（不然很难解释他怎么脸色更难看了一些），但是，“我发誓，我绝不会对您构成什么威胁的。”毕竟他就这里一个暂时性的容身所了。

斯内普盯了他一阵，低头嗤笑了一声，“也许我该提醒你……你的姓氏。”

“我以为这件事已经老得不能被作谈资了。”哈利噎了一下，说。他拉了一把椅子坐下来，斯内普不耐烦地合着眼。“抱歉。”哈利诚心说。他没想到他会把椅子拽那么大声，“但我下次会记住小心点的。”

“不敢当，”斯内普喘了口气，说，“我们大名鼎鼎的救世主来陪护，已经是我莫大的光荣了。”

“然而你看起来恨不得再被纳吉尼咬一回。”反应过来之前，这句话已经蹦了出去，哈利愧疚地看着他。斯内普却意外地并没有还口。可能是累了。哈利想，否则就他刚刚那个态度他肯定会拿到一吨毒液。

“教授？”到底没有忍住，他发声；

为什么他不说话呢？是疼还是烦？如果是疼，那么他可能要找庞弗雷，烦的话，他或许该……“又多愁善感了吗？”

哈利瞪着斯内普，斯内普把头往枕头里沉了沉，没再发话。

哈利看着他的脸，那张原本应该蜡黄的脸，这时候充满了苍白。也许太近，他总觉得他甚至看得见斯内普皮下的静脉血管。“我觉得你现在要比我多愁善感更糟吧。”

“比在尖叫棚屋被你扛回来强了不少。”斯内普闭着眼说。

“你记错了，教授，”哈利说，他好笑地看着斯内普睁眼恶狠狠地盯着他。“我是从那儿一步一个脚印把您‘抱’到这儿的。”

“那么，”一阵沉默后，斯内普慢吞吞地说，“也许，你打算让你的老教授这时候滚下床，亲吻你的脚？”

“不，我没这么说。”

让斯内普亲吻他的脚？开什么玩笑！哈利用手背轻轻地拍了拍脸，感受到手背传过来的热度，他掩饰似的咳嗽了两声。“我只是想纠正一下。”

“感谢您有这份闲心，波特先生。但如果你把这种一丝不苟放在学习魔药上，那么，很可能您现在就会是一位合格（加重了音节）的傲罗了。”

“嗯哼，”哈利垂着头应声，然后抬头清了清嗓子说，“我还有更多闲心。”

“比如呢？”

“比如，我很可能在这儿陪你陪到你伤好为止。”

“……”

“我没开玩笑。”心虚。

“……”

“我认真的！”更加心虚。

“所以，到底发生什么事了？”

好吧。哈利深吸了一口气。好吧。果然，他没什么演技，但这也并不能怪他，他毕竟不是间谍。所以，他当然没法骗过斯内普——这只负了伤也难对付的老蝙蝠。哈利窝囊地想到；“我看了一本书，”思来想去，他挑了这种开场白。斯内普挑了挑眉。

哈利忽然如鲠在喉。

该怎么说呢？说实话吗？他真要说实话吗？他真的要对斯内普说实话吗？说什么？说他看了一本“小黄书”？

“嗯，你的意思是，你看了一本书，然后就决定陪护你受伤的教授了，是吗？”

“对也不对。”哈利干巴巴地说。

说完，他忽地懊悔了起来。

也许这是个错误。也许他根本不该躲进圣芒戈，至少他不该躲进斯内普的病房啊……但他有的选吗？哈利苦恼地抓了抓头发。不管去哪，横竖他都不该跟斯内普呆在一起！嗯，这就对了。

……

“所以，你是说，你看了一本小黄书，于是社会死亡到不得不把这里当作你的棺椁，对吧？波特？”斯内普慢条斯理地说。

“胡说！”[2]哈利愤怒地咬了一大口糖浆馅饼——这属于斯内普。准确说，这是斯莱特林的学生们送给斯内普的慰问品之一，但是管他呢——斯内普挑了下左眉。“那是麻瓜界的教材！”他大喊。

“有什么区别吗？”斯内普依在枕头上讥笑。

“当然了！”舔着手上的糖浆，哈利忿忿地说，“依据法条，麻瓜们16岁就可以买了，甚至，他们的学校也会有课专门教这个……”

“嗯，”斯内普说，“仅供参考，波特，你现在在巫师界，而且你是个巫师。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，认清时势，放弃理想。”

哈利“哈”了一声，低头用力拍了两下手，笑了，“斯内普教授，我不是斯莱特林的。”因此，审时度势跟他绝缘。

“哦，”斯内普不咸不淡地说，然后拽出了一个笑来，“如果你耳朵没问题，那么，你就该知道我并没有说过你是斯莱特林的学生。我只列明了一个‘正常人’面对这种事的时候会怎么做。”

“所以，您是说，一个‘正常人’宁可用无知来给自己和别人营造更多风险也不肯用知识来武装自己，对吗？”末尾，他忽然拔高了一点儿音调。

绿眼睛仿佛两簇液体火。火哗一下烧到了斯内普身上，但斯内普今天竟格外好脾气，他只是淡淡看着哈利，黑眼睛深不见底。

许久，许久，一声轻笑撕裂了空气，哈利带着义愤的瞪着斯内普，斯内普慢条斯理地说，“我以为，这种话只有通过了N.E.W.T.（终极巫师考试）并拿了全科O才配说，看来救世主就是这样与众不同。”

哈利气愤地盯着他。

几声闷响扑出来。在椅子腿上磕了磕被自己跺麻的脚，哈利深呼吸了几下，气冲冲奔向了斯内普的病床——斯内普把眼睛眯成了一条线。“波——特，”

唔？哈利叼着三条甘草魔杖不耐烦地歪头。斯内普盯着他。对视两秒，他忽然飞快“咯吱咯吱”把那些东西咬碎吞掉，然后，当着斯内普的面抓起了一把梨子硬糖，鼓着腮帮子，看着斯内普，哈利嚼得咯咯响。

斯内普看了他一会儿，也许终于被他烦坏了，很快就别开了脸。

“教授？”哈利试探性地问道。

“安——静——”

哈利一下子转身，庞弗雷夫人在门口注视他，摆摆手。狐疑了一下，他跟上去。临出门，哈利不放心地瞟了斯内普一眼，但在斯内普偏头的时候他立刻关上了门。

“哈利，”庞弗雷敲了敲门框说。哈利乖巧地看着她，她轻轻地叹了口气，“斯内普现在需要静养。”

这是肯定的。哈利点点头，“他的伤势怎么样了？”

“还好，”顿了下，庞弗雷说，“根骨还需要好一阵才能恢复，但是大致上已经没什么危险了。”

“大约要多久？”

“什么？”

“呃，我是说，他大约要多久才可以完全康复？”哈利揉揉鼻子（被手上沾的糖粉和熟面粉弄得很想打喷嚏，又皱了皱鼻子），问。

庞弗雷好奇地看了他一眼，但还是平和地说，“可能要3周，然而，算上复健和复查，保守估计要一个半月。”

一个半月吗？就这么点？！ ~~万一到时候风头没过，他该怎么办呐？~~

啊，不对，“为什么这么久？”这是巫师界啊，大家通常会魔法，为什么还要这么久呢？

“他不信任医院现存的魔药，”庞弗雷无奈地说。

哈利大悟，但很快又困惑起来，“没存货了吗？”他记得斯内普似乎每周都会往圣芒戈寄许多魔药，以赚外快。

庞弗雷静静地看着他，没说话。

哈利想了下，尴尬一笑。

他忘了斯内普在魔药上造诣多高——他酿的药当然很抢手。即使再贵，也总会被抢购，何况他跟圣芒戈有合同（哈利猜测），每周送一次自然到了上限——并不是单说斯内普一周只能送一回，而是，圣芒戈也许一周就把他送去的货用光了，遂只好再进。

但是，斯内普现在住院了。

换句话说，圣芒戈最珍贵的魔药现在应该断货了，那么，“现在谁来代替斯内普熬药呢？”哈利抬眼（他当然比庞弗雷高，但他低眉思忖）问。

庞弗雷犹豫了一下。哈利真诚地看着她。

终于，她压低了声音吐出一个名字——

哈利的眼睛睁大了一圈。

纳威·隆巴顿。

她说；居然是纳威·隆巴顿。

哈利张张嘴，却又窘迫地合上。一股闷烧感沉在他胃部，哈利感到他自己语塞了。

这样不太礼貌，但是，说真的，如果是他，他也不太会信任现存的魔药——虽然纳威对草药很擅长；魔药。可是这是魔药。听起来换汤不换药，但魔药和草药到底有差别。而纳威的魔药成绩一直不太理想（起码在哈利印象中是这样），难怪斯内普这么坚决了……

“这件事还有谁知道吗？”哈利小声问。

庞弗雷摇头，跟着压低了声音，“除了医护人员外，暂时还没有别人知道。”

哈利勉强点了下头。

也对。如果大家知道，那么圣芒戈估计就不会有这么多人了。

“嗯——”“可以的话……”

尴尬对视。

哈利最终让步，庞弗雷颔首，轻声道：“可以的话，您可以说一下您来这里的原因吗？”又迅速补充道，“我没有别的意思。我只是好奇，您也知道，这里通常不许……”

哈利应声，“实不相瞒，我遇到了一点麻烦。”

“麻烦？”

“嗯，”他想了下——看庞弗雷的模样不掺假，而且，圣芒戈一直人满为患，恐怕她总是团团转，当然也没空理会那些蜚语；于是，哈利下定决心，说，“这里是我目前最好的庇护所了。”

“哦好吧，”庞弗雷慢吞吞地说。“但是可以的话我希望您能够搭把手……不必担待太多，只一点点……嗯……”

“您请说。”哈利礼貌地讲。

“斯内普教授。”她说，看起来有点为难，“我希望您能帮忙照料下斯内普教授。我知道这很强人所难，但现在您是这里唯一一个既不是伤患又跟他比较熟悉的人了（哈利听到这里忍住没皱鼻尖。老实说，他不感觉自己和斯内普熟到这种程度，但他也没反驳）。当然，您也可以对此勾选回绝。”

哈利安抚似的笑了下，“我没问题。”

“但是，我似乎并不会医理……”他有点尴尬地挠了挠他凌乱的头发。庞弗雷摇头说，“你不用会这些。”

“事实上，哈利，他现在只是不能自理而已。”说到这儿，她停顿了一下——哈利感觉到体内的血液循环啪地凝固了一瞬。“所以，您是说，我需要给他喂水喂饭擦澡更衣和……陪他如厕（这几个字说得格外颤抖）对吗？”

“哦，并不是，”庞弗雷拍了拍脑袋说，“你只需要保证他进食就可以，当然，这会是流食（‘那么，斯内普还是可能会上厕所！’哈利听到了自己内心的尖叫）。剩下的交给我们就好。”

哈利猛地松了一口气。

……

“很乐意装傻，对吧，波特？”哈利忽地倒抽一口凉气，转身，他怒视着斯内普。

斯内普依然倒在床上，“她什么都跟你说了吧。”

“嗯。”他看起来快让被褥吞噬了——不，他已经让被褥和纱布吞噬了，想着，哈利咽掉了堆到喉头的怒火，悻悻地说。

“知道要伺候你刻薄的前教授，你什么感觉？”

“感觉很奇妙，”哈利实话实说。斯内普冷哼了一声，可能身上确实被缠太狠了，也可能因为拒绝用药，伤疼得厉害，这一声听起来完全有气无力。哈利选择性忽略了他的不满，道，“我感觉你可能需要点儿麻药。”

斯内普团着眉毛，没吭声。

想来摸清了他几分个性，哈利不在意地起身拉紧了巫师袍，往外走。手碰到门把手的时候，他闻声不得不停了下来——“我并没有觉得你多累赘，我也从没有鄙夷你，斯内普教授。”——斯内普冷冷地盯着他，“真的吗？”

“那么请问我们伟大的救世主，您究竟为——什——么（咬牙切齿）会觉得我需要麻药呢？”

“因为，”哈利指了指自己的手，“您的手，”又抬了抬自己的腿——“还有您的腿，”无视了斯内普阴沉的脸色，他继续说，“目前，您看起来状态很不好。”

“也许我还可以更不好。”斯内普冷笑着仰头。

哈利盯着那串从他病号服下钻上来的粉红色疮疤，一时间想说什么，但最终只哑口无言。

他从这串印记中见到了自己的无能，冲动和幼稚。

或许，对于斯内普来说，他如今仍然老样子，但是（捏紧了手）哈利想他会证实给他看的。终有一天，斯内普会明白他已经不再是从前那个愣头青了——他早就不是了。

“20岁。”（20 years.）斯内普忽然低声说。

“什么？”哈利问，什么20年？

斯内普扯了下嘴角，没接着说，只闭目养神。哈利疑惑地看了看他，也没再说话。

……

“你真的不想上厕所吗？”几天后，哈利忧心地问。

他发誓，他说这句话的时候绝对正经，绝对客观，绝对例行公事，绝对没有一丝一毫讽刺的味道，但他依然瞧到了斯内普满脸凶恶的样子——“我说了，我、不、用！”他低吼道。

“真的吗？”

“闭嘴！”

好吧。哈利闭上了嘴。

他看着斯内普。这几天，他的脸色比之前好了许多——哈利有点小小地得意起来，这一定多亏了他。他每天都第一个冲到庞弗雷那里取营养液——他又忽然有点懊丧了起来；可惜斯内普已经不再是他的教授了，不然，他这样尽心或许能给格兰芬多要来几分呢？不对，也许十几分……不！几十分！

“我不管你脑子里都琢磨了什么烂点子，但我说了，我不需要你服侍我如厕！”哈利抬头对上斯内普尖锐的黑眼睛，耸了耸肩。

“我跟你说话，你都不知道回应吗！”

“不是你说让我闭嘴的吗？”哈利愤怒地嚷道。

斯内普不服地瞪着他。

“还有，”哈利走近了病卧说，“不是我想伺候你，是往常负责辅助你解决内急的人这几天请假了。庞弗雷夫人要我来搭把手，懂吗？教授？”

“所以呢？我该感谢我们救世主的大恩大德，对吗？”

难道不是吗？哈利翻了个白眼。一周前，庞弗雷就说了，要不是他，斯内普现在根本无依无靠，所以他不该受那一句礼节性的感谢么？但这些话他永远都不会和斯内普说，事实上，他翻完了白眼说（且只说）：“我没这个意思，我就陈述下事实啊。以及，不论你上不上厕所，我接下来每天都会问几遍——‘斯内普教授，请问，您需要我陪您如厕吗’？”他捏着嗓子，叫道。

“这也是庞弗雷要求的吗！”

不，当然不。哈利狡黠一笑，“这是因为我关心您，附赠的——不用谢。”

感谢梅林，斯内普遭殃还没有魔杖，不然也许大难不死的男孩今天无法幸存了。

……

“小心点，”下意识紧了紧那只手，哈利又心慌似的瞥了斯内普一眼。

也许是错觉，他居然感觉斯内普有点尴尬——哦，这应该不是错觉。鉴于一周前他第一次正式服侍斯内普小解的惨状，其实他们到现在真的彼此间都有些尴尬。但是害羞呢？

战栗下，他抓着斯内普的手——纤细、苍白，充满了骨感美（客观评价）的手——掌心仿佛渗出了汗。

希望这回别再出岔子。哈利默默地啰嗦地祷告，但是他没有忽略身边贴着墙艰难地迈步的斯内普，也没来得及忽视他那颗心那股奇妙的痒酥酥的感觉。

……

“所以，你的意思是，因为韦斯莱先生看牙，格兰杰小姐反复患病毒性感冒，疯丫头正在搞新玩意，狼人（‘卢平。’哈利纠正）忙着谈恋爱，杂种狗（‘西里斯！’哈利叫道）忙着度假……你呢又因为看黄色杂志（‘那是麻瓜界的正规教材！’哈利大叫。斯内普扬眉）被密涅瓦抓包，被巫师们炮轰，所以才不得不屈居到这儿跟你的老教授共处？”一个月后，病房中，斯内普依着好几只枕头，咂咂嘴，说。

哈利怒冲冲地拽过毛巾（压着不满）擦了擦他嘴角的奶油浓汤残渍。

“精彩，”斯内普低着头笑着咕哝说，“太精彩了。”

“对啊太精彩了，”哈利忽地跟着他笑了——斯内普噌地抬起了头，警惕地看着他。哈利仁义地没有说下去。

“你想说什么？”

“啊没什么，”哈利一本正经。斯内普瞪着他，哈利惊悚地感觉到他的声带蹦出来几颗干巴巴的笑。“别撒谎，波特。”

“哦，好吧。好吧，”他慢慢放下汤匙和瓷碗，凑近了斯内普（斯内普一下子压实了枕头）又飞速撤回了安全距离，反手捂住了自己的脸，笑了一会儿。

“别浪费时间，”斯内普警告。

“嗯。”哈利垂下了手，

绿眼睛和黑眼睛碰撞，

“我只是想这么奇葩的经历太难得，也许我们可以把每年的那天——我到这里陪护您的那天做一个纪念日。”

“什么？”

……

很久，很久以后，熹微晨光打到了日历上，一只手摩挲了下上边的数字，红色马克笔和铜版纸接吻，阿拉伯数字被爱心圈牢。

他轻手轻脚凑到了床上睡得发丝纷乱的人鬓边，

热气熏得他微微闪躲；

“倒霉日快乐！”

他轻声说。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] & [2]换算成英文，都是Bulls**t
> 
> 新春快乐啊！  
> 我要认真读书去啦，大家拜拜！


End file.
